With the popularity of the network and the increasing amount of information, application ranges of search technology are more and more widely. In order to achieve searching, it needs to construct data into indexes in advance and then perform searching according to the indexes constructed in advance. Thus, a manner of constructing indexes can determine search speed.
In the related art, one manner of constructing indexes is to establish two index segments including one large index segment and one small index segment according to file size, merge new data into the small index segment in real time, and merge at some time the large index segment and the small index segment into a new large index segment. During searching, the large index segment and the small index segment are simultaneously searched, and then results of the searching in both of the large index segment and the small index segment are merged.
In the process of implementation of the present disclosure, inventors find that the related art has at least the following disadvantages:
Since in the related art, it is needed to merge the new data and the small index segment and then merge the small index segment and the large index segment before providing search service, thus, the search speed is affected.